


[podfic] Bésele

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t need to see Carson.” Mm. Soft pillow. Nice, warm pillow that smelled like salt and musk and all the things Rodney refused to label ‘John’, even if they were. “S’just a bruise. S’fine. G’sleep now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bésele

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bésele](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17269) by ladycat777. 



## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:05:29 

## Download:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2010/Stargate/B%C3%A9sele.mp3) | **Size:** 1.5 MB
(right click and "save as") 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.


End file.
